Priority
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed is on the phone but Laxus is craving attention from his boyfriend. / Fraxus Oneshot


**I still have so many oneshots posted on tumblr I still have to upload here. I'll do that gradually, so here's another short Fraxus oneshot for y'all! :)**

* * *

"Can't that snobbish man wait?"

"It's a woman, actually."

"Whatever," Laxus grumbled and crossed his arms. Fine yes, he could understand that a mission was important but did she really need to message him per lacrima phone? Constantly? The rune mage claimed that she was sending him important information and Laxus trusted him but… hell, it couldn't be that important. She could wait with that till Freed was at her place and actually start working on that job actively.

She was stealing his quality time with his boyfriend. Yea fine, maybe _that_ was the exact problem here.

And enough is enough. "Gimme that phone. It's getting shut off." Laxus looked at Freed absolutely seriously, holding his open palm towards him. Whatever she needed to talk with the greenet about, it would have to wait. He wanted time with his boyfriend right now.

"What?" The rune mage turned before holding the phone closer to his body once he registered Laxus' words. "Laxus, she's a client. It _is_ important for the mission."

"Yea and since when can't they wait till y'are in attendance?"

Freed had to admit that this was a justified question. She could probably just hand him those infos when he was with her and could take a look at the situation himself. Of course it could also turn out to be useful because this way he could start some research already. But therotically he had… _free time_ right now.

Laxus patiently observed how something dawned on his boyfriend and had to hold back a snort. His mate could be so incredibly stubborn with certain matters and sometimes it just needed a small firm push. And this push could come in… different forms. So before Freed could suspect anything the dragon slayer suddenly leant towards him in a quick motion and snatched the phone away from him, grinning evilly as the rune mage emitted a gasp. "Laxus!"

Not hesitating a moment the Raijinshuu's Captain nearly threw himself at his mate but the blond was able to keep him at bay enough to turn off the phone. "Done. You're gonna relax now."

"What did you do?!" Freed was almost lying on him by now, face close to Laxus' face as he gave him a soft glare only to receive a still evil grin in return. "Sent her a message that I'm yer boyfriend and that you're gonna be busy now. Put a winking smiley at the end of it."

"What?!" He seldom if ever used winking smileys, and in this case it would look so so suggestive! That was intended of course… And Freed puffed out his cheeks without noticing, flushing gently what finally broke Laxus' grin and made him give a short deep chuckle instead.

"I just turned it off," the dragon slayer revealed, much to Freed's relief, and shifted a bit so that he was lying a little more comfortably. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Do I?" Freed shot him another glare but then he grumbled and actually allowed his partner to put the phone on the table, feeling how Laxus' arms wrapped around his form afterwards. Yes, he did know. This was something Bixlow would do, or Cana… but not Laxus. Still, he fell for this trick and that just caused him to grumble even more. "Jerk."

"You should thank me," Laxus retorted and began to run his fingers through long green strands, noticing with satisfaction that Freed finally leant into his touches a bit. "Ya can work enough tomorrow. Now just lemme have some time with my boyfriend."

"Fine…," the rune mage retorted quietly and averted his eyes from him now as he snuggled up against him instead. After all it wasn't like he wouldn't love to spend his time with Laxus. Maybe some cuddles and…- Freed hummed quietly as he felt lips travel along the skin of his neck, finger brushing strands of emerald hair out of the way. Laxus knew damn well that such light caressing always made him melt sooner or later, especially when he attacked the right spots… and of course Laxus tended to attack the right spots. That's why the dragon slayer's lips curved against Freed's neck for a moment before he continued to spoil him with kisses.

"Like that?" The question was absolutely needless and they both knew it what was exactly why the greenet emitted a gentle huff.

"What do you think, _do_ I like it?" But Freed decided to play a long and lifted his head to be able to create eye-contact again. He arched up a brow, presenting his mate a subtle smirk while allowing one hand of his to go and caress one of Laxus' cheeks a bit.

"No idea. Think I might need more of those… nice sounds," the blond teased but leant in against Freed's fingers a little.

For a moment this ever so small reaction caused the rune mage's features to become softer, though only until he put his focus back on the cheeky retort he'd gotten. Giving a low, deeper hum as before he moved one finger along Laxus' lips, eyeing them and then gazing back into amused orange eyes. "You'll have to _work_ a little more for that."~

A chuckle followed his response and when he pressed his lips to Laxus' lips in a gentle manner he felt how they curved before they shared a slow kiss that lasted for a long moment, Laxus' arms embracing Freed's form a bit tighter and the gesture earning both of them soft sounds of approval.


End file.
